Chapter 038
Dinner Party is the thirty-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 6 and a filler chapter between the 10th Nova Clash Arc and the Siblings Arc. Synopsis The West Genetics faculty review, the recent Nova Clash, and look at the battle between Satellizer L. Bridget and Cassie Lockheart, deciding upon using Satellizer as a guinea pig, even though Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz were against it. Satellizer is then being invited, to the dinner party, which the student council of the West Genetics holds after every Nova Clash, by Elizabeth Mably, and her gang of Arnett McMillan and Attia Simmons, having been no longer their target, for having taken Arnett to the infirmary. Satellizer is then seen in a drinking contest with Elizabeth, after Elizabeth had called her a child for not wanting to drink too much. Attia tries to cheat by having Satellizer, who was already very drunk, to drink a 90% alcohol drink, but it was Rana Linchen who drank it, and sequentially barfs it up. Satellizer is then taken to her room by Kazuya Aoi, who under command by his own partner, puts Satellizer in a very sexual position. Kazuya thinks about touching, but these thoughts subside, as Satellizer mutters, having already passed out, that she wants to do her best for Kazuya. Kazuya then leaves, after tucking her in, telling an unconscious Satellizer that he will do his best as well. Summary The 10th Nova Clash has ended and the West Genetics faculty review the battles and the Nova Form Pandora. The particularly focus on the brawl between Nova Form Cassie Lockheart and Satellizer L. Bridget, who activated the "Wings of Light" and entered Corrosion-Type Nova Form to defeat Cassie. In addition, Satellizer's Nova Form should have caused her to explode like Kazuha Aoi but she exited it unharmed. The administrators of the academy agree to watch over Satellizer, meaning they intend to use her as a guinea pig for any future projects due to her strange abilities. Yu-Mi and Elize are against such a decision. After Nova Clashes, the faculty also hosts dinner parties to celebrate another victory against the Nova. All of the Pandora and Limiters are dressed in formal attire. A reluctant Satellizer goes to the party with Kazuya. First, however, she meets the academy's second strongest Pandora, Elizabeth Mably joined by Attia Simmons and Arnett McMillan, the latter of whom has retracted her hostility toward Satellizer since she carried her to the recovery center after being knocked out by Cassie. Arnett invites Satellizer to drink with them and the Untouchable Queen accepts though wary about the girl who had the third-years target her. They all begin to drink, but Satellizer does not want too many. Elizabeth then taunts Satellizer for being an "immature brat" for being unable to handle too many drinks. Satellizer takes that as a challenge and the two battle in a drinking contest. Not before long, the girls have downed several shots and are clearly drunk. They are unable to give up, and Attia refuses to let Satellizer win. She tries to give her a toxic 90% alcohol cocktail. Satellizer is about to drink it, but Rana appears and takes the drink away since Satellizer and Elizabeth have been drinking so much good stuff. However, Rana immediately vomits the drink. Kazuya excuses himself and a drunken Satellizer. Kazuya carries Satellizer to her dorm. He places her on her bed and follows her instructions to unzip her dress. He then puts Satellizer on her back, and she is in a vulnerable position. Kazuya really wants to touch Satellizer, but she falls asleep. She mutters that she'll do her best for Kazuya and hopes he'll continue to be her Limiter. Kazuya just tucks her in and leaves after promising her he'll do his best. Event Notes *The Chevalier agree to monitor Satellizer L. Bridget. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters